Gintama: La vida cambiada de Mizuki
by Elisa210
Summary: Una joven llamada Sato Mizuki de 20 años que vive con su abuelo Sato Tanaka de 60 años y su ardilla azul llamada Risu. Aquí nos contará de como cambiará la vida de Mizuki después de conocer a la Yorozuya y a su primo que nunca había visto. Posiblemente la protagonista de la historia se enamore de alguno de los personajes, pero eso se sabrá en la historia.
1. Cap 1: Conociendo a la Yorozuya

**Había pensado en hacer un fanfic de Gintama con Oc pero no se... como sea ya esta hecho y disfrutad de la lectura**

 **Capitulo 1: Conociendo a los Yorozuya**

Han pasado 20 años en Edo, desde la invasión de los Amanto. En una casa de esa ciudad, vive una joven de 20 años llamada Sato Mizuki con su abuelo de 60 años llamado Sato Tanaka, también tienen una ardilla llamada Risu.

La joven es un poco alta, tiene un cuerpo desarrollado, su cabello es largo y lacio de color rosa que le llega hasta los tobillos y que normalmente lo tiene atado a una coleta alta con un lazo de color azul mar, tiene el flequillo hacia el lado derecho y algunos mechones en el lado izquierdo, sus ojos verdes parecen esmeraldas brillantes que podrían hipnotizarte. Viste un kimono corto de color azul mar, las mangas del kimono son semi largas, el obi es blanco con un lazo detrás, lleva un short negro debajo del kimono, unos calcetines blancos que son hasta los muslos y unas chanclas japonesas negras. Su abuelo, es alto, tiene el pelo blanco al igual que su bigote, sus ojos son de color azul cielo despejado y tiene unas pequeñas arrugas. Viste un kimono de color verde clarito y unas chanclas japonesas. Y la ardilla, tiene el pelaje de color azul celeste por la parte de arriba, y por la parte de abajo tiene el pelaje blanco, sus ojos son de color azul clarito y tiene un collar rosa. Esa ardilla es como de la familia ya que es el amigo de Mizuki.

Ellos tres vivían felizmente, ahora os preguntareis ¿qué hay de los padres de Mizuki? Pues yo os lo diré. Sus padres la abandonaran nada más nacer y la dejaron a cargo de su abuelo. De momento no diré el motivo porque se sabrá en la historia. Poco después de dejarla al cargo del abuelo, sus padres murieron en una explosión que habían hecho los Amanto. Al dejarla a cargo de su abuelo, él le enseño a Mizuki a los siete años a pelear y a usar la espada de samurái ya que él en sus tiempos, fue muy buen samurái y buen luchador. Ella no salía mucho de casa, solo para hacer la compra por lo que no tiene amigos. Lo único que tiene es su ardilla que le considera su amigo y su abuelo.

Ya que ahora sabéis algunas cosas de mis personajes aunque sabréis más en el avance de la historia. Por el momento comenzaremos con la historia.

Mizuki: Abuelo iré hacer la compra- Dijo la chica de la coleta larga.

Tanaka: Vale, y ten cuidado- Dijo sentado en el sofá del comedor leyendo un libro.

Mizuki: ¡Sí!

Y cuando Mizuki quería salir, una ardilla de color azul salto en su hombro derecho.

Mizuki: ¿Quieres ir conmigo, Risu?- Mirando a su ardilla- No creo que acepten animales en la tienda. Además tienes que quedarte para hacer compañía al abuelo.

Tanaka: No pasa nada Mizuki, Risu puede ir contigo.

Mizuki: Bueno, vale. Vendrás conmigo porque lo dice el abuelo pero escóndete detrás del lazo de mi coleta- Y la ardilla se escondió ahí- Abuelo, ya me voy.

Tanaka: No tardes mucho.

Mizuki: Vale.

Dicho aquello, la joven de pelo rosa salió de casa con Risu escondido.

20 MINUTOS DESPUÉS...

Después de que Mizuki hiciera la compra, con Risu en su hombro derecho y dos bolsas en sus manos, regresaba a su casa. Al llegar, entro y dijo.

Mizuki: ¡Abuelo, ya estoy en casa!- Y cerró la puerta.

Pero no hubo respuesta del susodicho.

Mizuki: Estará durmiendo en su habitación.

Entonces como pensó que estaba durmiendo, dejo las dos bolsas encima de la mesa de la cocina, y empezó a sacar los productos de la compra y devolverlos en sus sitios correspondientes. Cuando acabó, que eso no había tomado ni cinco minutos, fue al comedor y vio un papel encima de la mesa. Mizuki se extraño, cogió el papel que parecía una carta y empezó a leerla. La carta decía esto.

 _"Hola, Mizuki. Te preguntaras como se tu nombre, pues muy sencillo, te he estado observando y debo decir, mejor dicho escribir, que eres muy hermosa. Por cierto tenemos a tu queridísimo abuelo, si lo quieres, ven hoy antes de medianoche en la mansión Mashi, si no vienes... di adiós a tu abuelo._

 _Pd: Esperare con ansias tu llegada._

 _Mashi Kokuten"._

Mizuki al acabar de leer la carta, pensaba en como buscar ayuda. Entonces, con la carta en su mano, cogió su espada sin filo de madera llamada Denshiro y la puso en su cintura con ayuda de su obi blanco. Risu, se puso en su hombro derecho, cerró su casa y salió a la calle. Al salir, escuchó por casualidad a dos hombres de mediana edad hablar sobre los Yorozuya, que hacen cualquier cosa que pidas. En ese momento la chica de la coleta larga, se acerco a esos dos hombres para saber donde los podían encontrar.

Mizuki: Disculpad, no quisiera interrumpiros pero, ¿sabéis donde puedo encontrar a los Yorozuya?

Hombre 1: Pues claro jovencita, ¿sabes dónde está la tienda de Snack Otose?

Mizuki: Si.

Hombre 1: Pues allí los encontrarás.

Mizuki: Vale, muchas gracias- Hace una reverencia y se va corriendo.

Hombre 2: De hoy en día no se ve a jóvenes muy educados.

Mizuki, corrió hasta encontrar la tienda de Snack Otose que estaba en el otro lado de la calle. Entonces, vio que donde ponía el cartel de la tienda, arriba había otro que ponía Yorozuya.

Mizuki: Es aquí. Ya hemos llegado, Risu. Tendré que subir las escaleras.

Cuando la chica quería subir, vio a una mujer de cabello marrón oscuro que le era conocida y que ya había bajado las escaleras.

Otose: Mizuki, ¿has venido a comprar sake para tu abuelo?

Mizuki: Esta vez no, he venido a pedir ayuda a los Yorozuya.

Otose: En ese caso, buena suerte.

Mizuki: Gracias. Por cierto, no es que quiera entrometerme pero, ¿por qué bajaba de las escaleras? ¿Es que usted también necesitaba ayuda?

Otose: Que va- Dijo riéndose- Bajaba porque me tenían que pagar el alquiler mensual. Siempre que voy se escapa o me inventa una excusa.

Mizuki: _"Tendrán problemas con el dinero"_ – Bueno, me voy y saluda a Catherine de mi parte.

Otose: Lo hare- Y se fue y entro en su bar.

Entonces, la chica de ojos esmeraldas, subió las escaleras, y a medida que subía pensaba en si aceptarían su ayuda o se negarían, pero escuchó que hacían cosa que le pidieran así no había forma en le rechazaran, ¿o no?

Al subir todas las escaleras toco tres la puerta esperando a que alguien le abriera. Poco después, la puerta se abrió dejando ver a una chica de pelo naranja, ojos azules como un mar profundo y vestida con un traje rojo chino.

Mizuki: Buenas tardes- Haciendo una pequeña reverencia- ¿Están los Yorozuya?

Kagura: Pasa-aru- Dijo dejándole el paso para pasar.

Mizuki: Con permiso- Entrando en la casa.

Cuando entró, vio a un joven dormido en el sofá con un libro de Shonen Jump tapando su cara.

Kagura: Gin-chan, despierta tenemos una cliente-aru.

Entonces, el susodicho se despertó y se levantó quitando el libro que tenía en su cara dejando ver su cabellera alborotada de color plateado y unos ojos carmesí. Mizuki al verle se sorprendió un poco y el también.

Mizuki: _"Tiene un extraño color de pelo._ _Al parecer no soy la única"-_ Pensó con una sonrisa.

Y en ese momento apareció de la cocina a un chico de pelo negro liso, con gafas y ojos marrones.

Shinpachi: He oído que ha venido un cliente- Dijo saliendo de la cocina.

Estaban, el chico de pelo plateado y la chica de pelo naranja sentados en el sofá y al lado tenían al perro blanco grande, mientras que Mizuki con Risu en su hombro derecho, estaba sentada en otro sofá dándole frente a ellos y separados por una mesa. Venía el chico de pelo negro con una bandeja que tenía un vaso de té y dejó el vaso encima de la mesa.

Mizuki: No hacía falta que te molestaras, pero gracias por tu amabilidad- Dijo con una sonrisa.

Shinpachi: No es nada- _"Es muy amable"_ \- Y se pone al lado de ellos.

Mizuki: - Le da un sorbo al té- Me presento, me llamo Sato Mizuki y este pequeño de aquí, es mi amigo y compañero, Risu- Dijo lo último señalándolo.

Gintoki: Te presentaremos quienes somos.

Shinpachi: Yo soy Shimura Shinpachi.

Kagura: Soy Kagura y esta es mi mascota, Sadaharu-aru.

Gintoki: Y yo soy Sakata Gintoki.

Mizuki: Encantada de conoceros- Y le da otro sorbo al té.

Shinpachi: Mizu-san, ¿en qué quieres que te ayudemos?

Mizuki: Verán, raptaron a mí abuelo y quiero que me ayudéis a salvarlo. Cuando volví de hacer la compra, vi esta carta- Enseñándoles la carta.

La carta, la cogió Gintoki y los tres empezaban a verla. Mientras que ellos la veían, Mizuki bebía el vaso de té hasta terminarlo. Entonces los tres acabaron de leerla.

Gintoki: Esta bien, te ayudaremos. No puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados si han raptado a tu abuelo.

Mizuki: Muchísimas gracias- Haciendo una reverencia estando sentada.

Gintoki: No es nada- Dijo poniendo la mano en su nuca despreocupadamente.

Shinpachi: Mizu-san, ¿eres una samurái?

Mizuki: En efecto- Dijo tocando la empuñadura de su espada.

Gintoki: ¿Puedo decirte algo?

Mizuki: Dime :)

Gintoki: ¿Beber tanta leche de fresa te ha dejado el pelo rosa?

Shinpachi: ¡No deberías preguntar eso!

Kagura: Yo también tengo curiosidad por saberlo-aru.

Y en ese momento una suave risa salió de Mizuki sorprendiendo a los Yorozuya.

Mizuki: Sois muy divertidos- Dijo sonriendo- Contestando a tu pregunta es un no, no es la leche de fresa la que ha hecho mi pelo de color rosa si no que viene de genética _-"Aunque no sé quien en mi familia tiene el pelo rosa"._

Gintoki: Bien, vamos a rescatar a tu abuelo- Levantándose del sofá.

Cuando ya salieron todos, se dirigieron a la mansión Mashi. Gintoki llevaba la moto pero si conducirla, Mizuki con Risu en su hombro estaba al lado de Gintoki, y detrás de ellos dos, estaban Shinpachi y Kagura con su paraguas en la cabeza, discutiendo por una cosa y Sadaharu estaba al lado de ella.

Gintoki: Cállense. No sean tan ruidosos... ¡Están martillando mi cerebro!

Mizuki: _"Se nota que son muy buenos compañeros. Ya me gustaría tener a unos compañeros así"._

Después de todo el trayecto, llegaron y se pararon justo enfrente de la mansión, una mansión que su entrada eran dos puertas de rejas.

Gintoki: Oh, aquí es, aquí es- Mirando la mansión.

Shinpachi: Vamos a traer de vuelta al abuelo de Mizu-san, ¿verdad?

Kagura: ¿Cómo vamos a hacer para husmear dentro-aru?

Gintoki: ¿Huh? No vamos a husmear dentro, vamos a hacernos notar. Hacernos notar significa ir de frente y blandiendo nuestras armas- Dijo lo último sacando su espada de madera.

Mizuki: _"Así que él también es un samurái"._

Shinpachi: ¡Gin-san!

Gintoki: ¡Si me disculpan!- Dijo dándole una patada a la puerta de la entrada haciéndola volar por los aires.

Kagura: ¡Bunta! ¡¿Estas intentando imitar a Bunta?!

Y entraron para llegar a la puerta de la mansión.

Gintoki: Hey, ¿hay alguien aquí?- Dijo poniendo su mano izquierda al lado de su boca y con la otra llevándola la espada en un hombro derecho.

Shinpachi: No hay necesidad de llamarlos.

Mizuki: Hay que tener cuidado, podría ser un trampa.

Llegaron a la puerta y Gintoki la abrió de una patada, al abrir la puerta, de una patada claro, no había nadie. Entonces empezaron a buscar otra habitación y el peli plateado la "abrió" de una patada. Al entrar en esa habitación, vieron una gran mesa con muchos platos de comida.

Mizuki: Aún está caliente. Aquí había gente hacer por los menos un minuto- Dijo poniendo su mano sobre un plato pero sin tocarlo.

Gintoki: Es verdad. Esta sabroso y caliente- Comiendo lo que está en la mesa.

Kagura: ¿Esta carne es de verdad? ¡Es tan blandita-aru!- Dijo comiendo un trozo de carne y al lado también estaba Sadaharu comiendo.

Shinpachi: ¡Hey! ¡¿Por qué lo estáis comiendo?!- Preguntó alterado.

Gintoki: Bueno, no está bien desperdiciar la comida, ¿verdad?

Kagura: Y dejaremos unas pocas sobras-aru- Habló con la boca llena de comida.

Mizuki: Risu, ¿quieres un poco?- Y la ardilla saltó del hombro a la mesa y empezó a comer- Si que tenias hambre. Creo que yo también comeré un poco.

Shinpachi: ¡No hagas eso! ¿Qué vas a hacer si esta envenenada?

¿ ?: No te preocupes. No están envenenadas- Dijo una voz masculina.

En ese momento, una jaula grande cayó del techo, haciendo que los que estaban alrededor de la mesa queden atrapados. Pero Mizuki con sus reflejos, fue rápida y se echo hacía atrás antes de que la jaula toque el suelo.

¿ ?: Eres muy rápida y muy hermosa.

Y apareció un hombre, de pelo negro y ojos pequeños con gafas. Parecía un ratón con los dos dientes sacados y con la cara un poco alargada. Era muy feo. Vestía un traje que parecía caro. Al lado de ese hombre habían dos hombres.

Kokuten: Me presento, soy Mashi Kokuten. Siempre he querido conocerte.

Mizuki: ¿Y esta es tu mejor manera? Mejor dime, ¿dónde tienes a mi abuelo?

Kokuten: Tranquila, está en un sitio seguro. He dejado todo este banquete para ti, pero no pensaba que vendrías con más gente.

Gintoki: Hey, chicos, ¿no estáis avergonzados por tendernos una trampa tan estúpida?- Dijo con la boca manchada de carne.

Kokuten: ¿Y tú no estás avergonzado en caer en ella? A lo que iba... ¡ah, ya se! Mizuki-san, ¿me dejarías tocarte uno de tus pechos?- Dijo mientras acercaba su mano de manera pervertida al pecho de Mizuki.

Pero antes de que la mano pervertida de Kokuten toque el pecho de la pelo rosa, fue detenido por una espada sin filo que estaba apuntándole.

Mizuki: Déjate de estupideces y quítales esta jaula ¿dime de una vez dónde está mi abuelo?- Dijo con una cara sombría sacando a Denshiro.

Kokuten: Vale, vale, tu abuelo está encerrado en el sótano.

En ese momento, en un rápido movimiento, uno de los guardias, le pegó en la nuca a Mizuki dejándola inconsciente y haciendo que se le cayera su espada sin filo al suelo. Pero antes de que la chica de ojos esmeraldas toque el suelo, Kokuten la cogió estilo princesa.

Kokuten: Por fin te tengo en mis brazos- Dijo mirándola.

Shinpachi: ¡Suelta a Mizu-san!

Kokuten: No lo haré. Siempre he soñado con este momento. Venga, vámonos.

Salieron de la habitación llevando a Mizuki en brazos y dejando a Risu y a los Yorozuya encerrados en la jaula.

Hombre: ¿A dónde piensa llevarla, señor Mashi?- Dijo uno de los dos hombres que le acompañaba.

Kokuten: La llevaré con su abuelo.

Hombre 2: ¿Estás seguro de eso, señor?

Kokuten: Si, quiero que la vea antes de "eso."

Cuando llegaron al sótano, el abuelo de Mizuki se sorprendió al verla inconsciente. El abuelo no podía hacer nada ya que estaba encerrando en una jaula mediana.

Kokuten: ¿Cómo estás?- Preguntó en forma de burla pero Tanaka no contestó- Me tomaré eso como bien. Bueno, dejaré a tu nieta para que la veas un momento.

Kokuten la tumbó en un sofá que estaba al lado de la jaula y le puso unas esposas en las muñecas y en los tobillos.

Kokuten: Así me aseguraré de que no escape- Y empieza acariciar su mejilla derecha- Parece un ángel durmiendo.

Tanaka: ¡Quita tus manos de mi nieta!

El de los dos dientes sacados solo sonrió y quitó su mano de la mejilla de Mizuki.

Kokuten: Me voy, mientras disfruta de la compañía de tu querida nieta.

Y se fueron cerrando la puerta detrás de ellos.

Tanaka: Maldito- Refiriéndose a Kokuten.

Pocos segundos después, la protagonista de esta historia abrió sus ojos color esmeralda.

Mizuki: _"¿Dónde estoy?"-_ Y miró sus manos y tobillos- _"Genial, estoy esposada. ¿Eh? Esto es un sótano, eso quiere decir que..."_ \- Abuelo- Y la pelo rosa intentó sentarse en sofá y miró a su abuelo.

Tanaka: Mizuki, ¿Estás bien? ¿No te ha hecho nada malo?

Mizuki: Estoy bien y no me ha hecho nada malo. ¿Tú estás bien, abuelo?

Tanaka: Si, estoy bien.

Mizuki: No te preocupes, he pedido ayuda. Lo malo es que están atrapados en una jaula. Pero ya verás que saldremos de aquí- Dijo lo último con una sonrisa.

En ese momento, puerta del sótano se abrió dejando ver a Kokuten con una bandeja llena de comida y sus dos hombres detrás.

Kokuten: Veo que has despertado- Viniendo hacía ella con la bandeja y uno de sus hombres cerró la puerta- Te he traído comida- Dijo sentándose al lado de ella- Vamos, come- Acercándole los palillos a su boca que tenían tallarines.

Mizuki: No quiero- Girando su cabeza a lado izquierdo.

Kokuten: Oh, vamos- Dijo insistiéndole.

Dejemos a este pervertido con cara de ratón por un rato y volvamos con los Yorozuya.

Shinpachi: No funciona- Dijo después de empujar las rejas- ¡Ayudadme, muchachos!- Girando la cabeza hacía ellos.

Gintoki: Vamos, Kagura, haz algo. Eres una descendiente del clan Yato, ¿verdad?

Kagura: No puedo hacerlo. No me voy a mover hasta que haya terminado de comerme toda la comida- Decía mientras comía.

Shinpachi: Cielos- Suspiró- ¿Qué vamos a hacer? Tenemos que rescatar al abuelo de Mizu-san y a ella también.

Gintoki: Kagura, ¿has terminado de comer, verdad? ¡Rompe las rejas y apresúrate!

Kagura: ¡De acuerdo!- Dijo después de comerse de golpe lo que había en la cacerola.

La pelirroja uso su paraguas para romper las rejas, ya que de ese paraguas salió una fuerte ráfaga.

Shinpachi: ¡¿Si podías habernos sacado así de fácil, porque no lo hiciste antes?!- Preguntó alterado.

Risu se puso al lado de Gintoki y le empezó a estirar por abajo de su kimono para llamar su atención. Cuando la ardilla lo consiguió, le señaló la espada sin filo de Mizuki. El pelo plateado la cogió del suelo.

Shinpachi: ¡Es cierto!- Exclamó formando un puño y pegando en vertical la palma de su mano- Sadaharu es un perro a sí que podemos usar su olfato para encontrar a Mizu-san y a su abuelo.

Kagura: Sadaharu, huele esa espada-aru- Y el perro la olfateo.

Entonces, Sadaharu se fue corriendo saliendo de la habitación y los Yorozuya y Risu persiguieron al perro.

Ahora volvamos con Kokuten, haber que pasa.

Mizuki: Te he dicho que no quiero comer.

Kokuten: En ese caso, si no quieres comer te daré algo mucho mejor- Dijo dejando la bandeja en su lado derecho ya que en el izquierdo estaba Mizuki sentada y esposada.

Una vez que Kokuten había dejado la bandeja, tomó el mentón de Mizuki.

Mizuki: ¡¿Qué haces?! ¡Suéltame!- Mientras se resistía- _"Si no tuviera estas esposas, le estaría dando una buena."_

Pero el cara de ratón la agarró más fuerte del mentón haciendo que ya no se resistiera.

Kokuten: No te resistas. Haces que te desee más- Dijo acercándose cada vez más.

Mizuki: _"No, no quiero que mi primer beso sea con un tipo como este."_

Pero antes de Kokuten toque los suaves labios de Mizuki, una puerta se derrumbó por una patada de parte del pelo plateado y haciendo que el de los dos dientes sacados se girara.

Gintoki: ¡Siento llegar tarde, pero ya ha llegado el héroe!- Dijo después de derrumbar la puerta de una patada.

Shinpachi: No hacía falta entrar así.

Mizuki: ¡Chicos!- Exclamó feliz la peli-rosa.

Entonces, Risu corrió hacia Kokuten y saltó en su cara.

Kokuten: ¡Quitádmelo de mi cara!- Intentando quitar la ardilla de su cara de ratón.

Los dos hombres iban a hacerlo, pero Kagura pegó a uno dejándolo inconsciente y Sadaharu le mordía la cabeza al otro haciéndole sangrar.

Mizuki: ¡Gintoki-san, saca a mi abuelo de la jaula!

El joven de pelo plateado iba hacerlo pero la voz de Kokuten hizo que parará.

Kokuten: Si das un paso más, estrangularé a esta cosa- Dijo refiriéndose a Risu.

Mizuki: ¡Eres un cobarde! ¡Y Risu no es una cosa, es una ardilla!

Kokuten: Bah, lo que sea, no me importa. Odio a los animales. Además, tal vez sea un cobarde, pero sigo siendo el me-

No terminó su frase ya que Gintoki le pegó un gran puñetazo en la cara de Kokuten haciendo que el susodicho se volcará por el suelo como una croqueta.

Gintoki: Como puedes decir esas cosas tan desagradables.

Mizuki: Gintoki-san... - Murmuró sorprendida- Las llaves, las debe de tener en su bolsillo.

Entonces, Shinpachi se acercó a Kokuten y buscó en el bolsillo de la cara de ratón encontrando la llave. Cuando la encontró liberó a Mizuki de las esposas que tenía ella en sus manos y tobillos.

Mizuki: Gracias, Shinpachi-san - Le agradeció con una sonrisa y la ardilla saltó en el hombro derecho de la peli-rosa- Abuelo, te sacaré de esta jaula.

Gintoki se acercó a Mizuki y le dio la espada sin filo.

Gintoki: Toma, tu espada. Un samurái no puede por ahí sin una espada.

Mizuki: -Cogiéndola- Tienes razón, gracias, Gintoki-san. La necesitaba- Dijo con una sonrisa.

En ese instante, Mizuki desenvainó a su Denshiro y cortó las rejas. Al romper las rejas, Tanaka salió y Mizuki lo abrazó al instante y él correspondió al abrazo de su nieta.

Mizuki: Estaba muy preocupada por si te pasaba algo, abuelo- Abrazándolo.

Tanaka: Sabía que vendrías a rescatarme.

Deshicieron el abrazo y la chica de la coleta larga, se giró para ver a Kokuten que intentaba levantarse con su nariz sangrando por el golpe que recibió antes.

Mizuki: Dime, ¿por qué has secuestrado a mi abuelo?

Kokuten: Muy sencillo, porque quiero casarme contigo- Dijo ya levantado.

Mizuki: _-"Lo que me faltaba"-_ Haber, como te lo digo. No puedo casarme contigo.

Kokuten: ¡¿Por qué no puedes?!- Preguntó molesto.

Y de repente, Mizuki se sonrojo haciéndola ver adorable y se fue al lado de Gintoki.

Mizuki: Porqué... este es mi prometido- Dijo sonrojada y cogiendo del brazo del pelo plateado.

Lo que había dicho la peli-rosa, sorprendió a todos los que estaban ahí.

Kokuten: ¡¿Qué?!- Exclamó y preguntó sorprendido.

Gintoki: Desde cuándo somos prometidos- Murmuro.

Kokuten: ¡Me rechazas por ese pelo permanente!- Exclamó señalando a Gintoki.

Gintoki: Hey, hey, la cosa se está complicando aquí- Volvió a murmurar.

Mizuki: Al menos se que él busca el bien y no haría cosas malas como las haces tú- Dijo aún cogiendo su brazo y de repente se sonrojo más- Además, me gusta su color de pelo, lo hace ver único- Y soltó su brazo con un leve sonrojo.

Kokuten: Entonces... ¡tendré que cogerte a la fuerza!- Dijo para luego ir corriendo hacía la chica de ojos color esmeralda.

Cuando la cara de ratón casi alcanza a Mizuki, pero en un rápido movimiento la peli-rosa le pegó una fuerte patada haciendo que Kokuten se estrelle contra la pared del sótano y cayera inconsciente al suelo. Esa acción de parte de ella dejó una silueta de Kokuten en la pared e hizo que los Yorozuya se sorprendieran.

Mizuki: Eso te enseñará a que no debes coger las cosas por la fuerza.

Shinpachi: Que fuerza tiene- Dijo sorprendido.

Kagura: Ha dejado una silueta de la cara de ratón-aru.

Gintoki: Esta chica no ha sido criada por personas normales- Dijo también sorprendido.

Tanaka: ¡Ja ja ja, no has cambiado nada, Mizuki!- Dijo riéndose.

Ya habían salido de la mansión, y ahora estaban enfrente de ella para despedirse.

Mizuki: Muchas gracias por ayudarme- Dijo haciendo una reverencia.

Gintoki: No es nada, estamos dispuestos a ayudar a los que nos lo piden.

Entonces, la peli-rosa se acercó a Gintoki, sacó de su pecho una bolsa de cuero que allí dentro contenía dinero. Cogió con delicadeza la mano derecha del pelo plateado haciendo que él se sorprendiera y le puso en su palma de la mano el bolso que contenía dinero.

Mizuki: Esto es una muestra de agradecimiento por ayudarme- Dijo mirándolo con una sonrisa pero luego se sonrojo.

Mizuki, acercó su cara lentamente a Gintoki y le dio un suave beso en su mejilla derecha haciendo que en el pelo plateado se sorprendiera y le saliera un sonrojo en sus mejillas ya que ninguna chica le había besado en la mejilla.

Mizuki: Bueno, me tengo que ir. Adiós y gracias a todos- Dijo lo último haciendo una reverencia y se fue con su abuelo que tenía a Risu en su hombro derecho.

Shinpachi: Gin-san, esta chica es diferente.

Pero el susodicho no respondió.

Shinpachi: ¿Gin-san?- Dijo pasando la mano por su cara.

Kagura: Déjalo, no ves que esta petrificado por ese beso que le dio en la mejilla-aru. Ahora con este dinero podre comerme Okonomiyaki- Dijo cogiendo la bolsa que tenia Gintoki en su palma.

(N/A: El Okonomiyaki, son pasteles rebozados y fritos en sartén con diversas coberturas de sabores).

Como Kagura cogió la bolsa, el pelo plateado reaccionó.

Gintoki: ¡No, yo quiero comerme un parfait de chocolate!- Dijo cogiendo la bolsa que tenia Kagura.

Entonces, la pelirroja cogió la bolsa pero Gintoki la cogió del otro extremo para que no se lo llevara. Eso provocó que ellos dos empezaran a estirar la bolsa en cada extremo.

Kagura: ¡Es mío, quiero comerme un Okonomiyaki!- Dijo estirando del extremo de la bolsa.

Gintoki: ¡No, tienes un pozo sin fondo, además yo un quiero un parfait de chocolate!- Dijo también estirando pero del otro extremo.

Shinpachi: ¡Hey, parad los dos!- Y se unió a ellos estirando por el medio de la bolsa- ¡Con este dinero podremos pagar de una vez el alquiler mensual!

Dejemos a estos y volvamos con la protagonista de esta historia. Que ya estaba en casa con su abuelo y Risu.

Mizuki: Abuelo, ¿Por qué mis padres me abandonaron? ¿Es que acaso es por mi color de pelo?- Preguntó en el sofá del comedor mirando y acariciando a Risu que estaba en su regazo, mientras su abuelo veía la tele.

Tanaka: Tus padres te abandonaron porque ellos esperaban con ansias a un niño. Cuando naciste, se decepcionaron y como no querían dejarte sola me dejaron a cargo de ti- Dijo sin quitar la vista de la tele.

Mizuki: ¿Mis padres de qué color tenían el pelo?- Seguía acariciando a Risu.

Tanaka: Tu madre lo tenía castaño y tu padre de color negro.

Mizuki: Y entonces... en nuestra familia, ¿quién tiene el pelo rosa?

Tanaka: Nadie, excepto yo, yo tenía el pelo rosa pero se me fue con el paso del tiempo.

Esa respuesta hizo que Mizuki se sorprendiera.

Mizuki: Y pensaba que era la única. Me alegra saber que no lo era.

Tanaka: Ese muchacho de cabello plateado... lo he visto en alguna parte... pero no me acuerdo donde- Pensó en voz alta.

Mizuki: A mí también me ha parecido haberle visto en alguna parte. Un momento, ¿no es el joven de cabello plateado que participó en la guerra contra los Amanto?

Tanaka: Si, es él, le llamaban...

M y T: ... Shiroyasha- Dijeron a la vez.

Tanaka: La verdad me ha sorprendido cuando dijiste que él era tu prometido.

Mizuki: Solo lo dije porque no quería casarme con ese tipo- Dijo levemente sonrojada.

Tanaka: No me molestaría que te casaras con él- Dijo sonriendo.

Mizuki: ¡Abuelo!- Sonrojada.

Tanaka: ¿Qué? Lo digo en serio- Seguía sonriendo.

Mizuki: Como sea, mañana les daré comida como agradecimiento.

Tanaka: Yo creía que con el dinero y el beso que le diste en su mejilla era suficiente. ¿Os que acaso quieres verle otra vez?- Sonriendo.

Mizuki: -Levemente sonrojada- Bueno... es que había pensado en que sería mejor agradecerles con comida. Además quería decirles una cosa.

Tanaka: Ah, con qué era eso. Y yo que pensaba que te gustaba.

Mizuki: ¡Abuelo!- Exclamó sonrojada mientras que Risu miraba la escena confundido.

Tanaka: Era broma, era broma- Dijo sonriendo.

AL DÍA SIGUIENTE...

En la casa de los Yorozuya, el joven de pelo plateado estaba tumbado en el sofá leyendo una Jump, como siempre, Kagura, estaba sentada en el otro sofá abrazando sus piernas, Sadaharu estaba durmiendo al lado de la mesa y Shinpachi miraba la tele, más bien digamos que pasaba de canal en canal.

Kagura: Estoy aburrida y tengo hambre-aru- Dicho eso rugió su estomago- ¿Por qué no comemos Okonomiyaki?

Shinpachi: No podemos, la nevera está vacía y el dinero de ayer lo gastemos en eso- Seguía pasando canales.

Gintoki: No os quejéis tanto que yo ni siquiera he podido comer un parfait de chocolate.

Mientras tanto con Mizuki, que se preparaba para salir de su casa e ir a los Yorozuya.

Mizuki: Abuelo, ya me voy. Esta vez se quedará contigo Risu. No tardaré- Dijo teniendo en sus manos dos cajas de madera sin tapa, una debajo de otra y que estaban envueltas por un pañuelo azul clarito.

Tanaka: ¿Que has llevado de comida?

Mizuki: Okonomiyaki, ramen y de postre parfaits de chocolate.

Tanaka: Suena delicioso.

Mizuki: He dejado para ti también. Si lo quieres, está en la cocina- Y salió de casa.

Tanaka: ¿Quieres comer conmigo, Risu?- Y la respuesta de la ardilla azul fue que se subió en su hombro derecho- Me lo tomaré como un sí. Bien, vamos a comer- Dirigiéndose a la cocina.

Dejaremos a Tanaka y a Risu que coman en paz y nos centraremos en Mizuki, que iba caminando hacía la casa de los Yorozuya, y cogiendo del nudo del pañuelo azul clarito la caja que contiene comida.

Una vez llegado y subido las escaleras, tocó tres veces la puerta.

Vamos a ver que dicen dentro.

Gintoki: Shinpachi, ve abrir la puerta. Si es el repartidor de pizza dile que deje la pizza y se vaya- Dijo tumbado mientras leía la Jump.

Shinpachi: Que yo sepa no hemos pedido pizza- Levantándose y yendo hacía la puerta.

Cuando el chico de gafas abrió la puerta, se encontró con Mizuki.

Shinpachi: Mizu-san, ¿no sabía que eras la repartidora de pizza?

Mizuki: ¿Eh? Que va- Dijo lo último sonriendo y después señala lo que lleva en su mano- Solo he venido a daros comida como muestra de mi agradecimiento y también quería deciros algo.

Gintoki: ¿Es el repartidor de pizza?- Dijo desde su sitio.

Shinpachi: No, es Mizu-san - Dijo cuando ya había cerrado la puerta y venía teniendo detrás a la chica peli-rosa.

Mizuki: Hola, Gintoki-san, Kagura-san, he venido para daros comida como muestra de mi agradecimiento y aparte de eso, quería deciros algo : )

Nada más que la chica de la coleta larga nombró comida, Kagura se levantó rápido del sofá y se puso en frente de Mizuki.

Kagura: Has traído comida, ¿verdad?- Dijo esperanzada.

Mizuki: Si, he traído Okonomiyaki, ramen y parfaits de chocolate. No sé si os gustaran.

Kagura: ¡Si, voy a comer Okonomiyaki!- Dijo saltando de alegría.

Mizuki: Veo que te gusta mucho- Sonriendo y mirándola saltando.

Gintoki: ¿Has dicho parfaits de chocolate?- Preguntó sentado por la impresión.

Mizuki: ¿No te gustan? Debí hacer otra cosa.

Gintoki: No, no es eso, me gustan.

Shinpachi: Mizu-san, gracias por traernos comida.

Mizuki: No es nada. Bien, pues vamos a comer.

Ya comieron el Okonomiyaki y el ramen, y ahora se comían los parfaits de chocolate.

Shinpachi: Mizu-san, ¿Qué es lo que querías decirnos?- Dijo después de terminar su parfait de chocolate.

Mizuki: Bueno, lo que quería decir es...


	2. Cap 2: El primo de Mizuki

**Capítulo 2: El primo de Mizuki**

Mizuki: Bueno, lo que quería decir es… si no les importaría que les ayude a pagar la paga mensual.

Cuando la peli-rosa dijo eso, los Yorozuya se sorprendieron.

Shinpachi: Mizu-san, ¿hablas en serio?- Preguntó sin poder creérselo.

Mizuki: Pues claro- Dijo sonriendo.

Gintoki: ¿No será esto una cámara oculta?

Mizuki: Que va- Seguía sonriendo.

Kagura: ¿Te has dado en la cabeza-aru?

Mizuki: Veo que no os lo creéis. En ese caso os lo demostraré. Venid conmigo- Dijo y se levantó.

Salieron, bajaron por las escaleras y entraron a Snack Otose.

Mizuki: Hola, Otose-san

Otose: Mizuki, ¿quieres algo?

Mizuki: He venido para pagar el alquiler mensual- Dijo sonriendo.

Otose: No te habrá chantajeado este vago.

Gintoki: Oye, oye.

Mizuki: No, yo misma decidí hacer esto.

Otose: Como quieras.

Mizuki: Gracias, Otose-san- Y sacó de su pecho una bolsa de cuero que contiene dinero.

Después de eso, salieron.

Mizuki: ¿Ahora me creéis?

Shinpachi: Pero Mizu-san, ¿estás segura de eso?

Gintoki: Shinpachi, déjala. Cada uno es libre de elegir sus propias decisiones.

Kagura: Nee-san, ¿vendrás otra vez a traernos okonomiyaki?

Shinpachi: Pero si ya lo comimos antes.

Kagura: No me importa, es que estaba muy delicioso-aru.

Mizuki: Entonces, que os parece si cenáis en mi casa- Dijo sonriendo.

Kagura: ¿Lo dices en serio-aru?- Preguntó feliz.

Shinpachi: No queremos ser una molestia.

Mizuki: No te preocupes, no sois una molestia. Solo que me gustaría que vinierais.

Shinpachi: ¿Qué dices, Gin-san?

Gintoki: Bueno, está bien- Dijo poniendo su mano en su nuca.

Mizuki: Que bien, iré a por vosotros más tarde. Nos vemos después- Dijo la peli-rosa sonriendo y luego se fue caminando hacía su casa.

Kagura: Ahora, no nos preocuparemos por pagar el alquiler-aru.

Shinpachi: Pero, ¿está bien que se lo dejemos ella sola?

Gintoki: No sé, pero mira el lado bueno, podremos comer comida rica.

Volvamos ahora con la chica pelo rosa.

Mizuki: _"Que contenta estoy. Por primera vez vendrán gente a mi casa"-_ Pensó feliz.

Cuando la chica de ojos color esmeralda llegó a su casa, vio a su abuelo sentado en el sofá leyendo un libro y a Risu encima de su hombro derecho.

Mizuki: Ya he llegado- Acercándose a su abuelo.

Tanaka: Bienvenida, Mizuki- Dijo mirándola mientras que Mizuki se sentaba al lado de él.

Mizuki: ¿Has comido, abuelo?

Tanaka: Si, estaba muy delicioso- Dijo sin quitar su vista del libro- ¿Tú también has comido?

Mizuki: Si, con ellos. Les dije que iría a por ellos para que cenen aquí.

Tanaka: Ah, así tendremos más gente en la mesa- Seguía su vista en el libro.

Mizuki: Por eso se los había dicho.

Tanaka: ¿Estás segura de que es eso, o es que quieres volver a ver a ese chico?

Mizuki: Si, estoy segura de que es eso. Además, ya lo vi antes- Dijo levemente sonrojada.

Tanaka: Cuando alguien está enamorado de una persona, no puedo evitar dejar de verla.

Mizuki: Pero yo no estoy enamorada de él- Levemente sonrojada.

Tanaka: Eso lo dirás ahora, ya verás con el tiempo.

Mizuki: Tienes razón, abuelo, verdad que si, Risu- Dijo lo último acariciando la cabeza de la ardilla azul- Por cierto, sé que soy hija única, pero al menos tengo primos, ¿no?

Tanaka: La verdad es que tienes a un primo.

Mizuki: ¿En serio? ¿Dónde está él ahora?- Preguntó la peli-rosa ilusionada.

Tanaka: Bueno, él es del Shinsengumi.

Mizuki: ¿Ah, sí? ¿Qué edad tiene?

Tanaka: Tiene 21 años.

Mizuki: Es mayor que yo por un año. ¿Y cómo es de apariencia?

Tanaka: Eso lo tendrás que averiguar tu misma.

Mizuki: Lo pones difícil, pero al menos dime como se llama.

Tanaka: Se llama Sato Hiroshi.

Mizuki: Con que Hiroshi.

Tanaka: Su padre era el hermano de tu padre.

Mizuki: ¿Era? ¿Quieres decir qué...?

Tanaka: Será mejor que te lo cuente Hiroshi. Cuando lo conozcas claro.

Por qué no volvemos con los Yorozuya?

El joven de pelo plateado y Kagura, estaban sentados en el suelo delante de la tele mirando una serie de peleas, Sadaharu estaba durmiendo, como siempre, ¿no? Bueno, digamos que a veces suele dormir y Shinpachi acababa de venir del dojo de su difunto padre.

Shinpachi: ¿Qué estáis viendo?

Kagura: Es que no lo ves cuatro ojos- Dijo sin apartar su vista de la tele.

Shinapachi: ¿A qué ha venido eso?

Gintoki: Shh, que ahora viene la parte emocionante- También sin apartar su vista.

Shinpachi: No hay remedio- Y se sentó al lado de ellos.

VARIOS MINUTOS DESPUÉS…

Kagura: ¡Vamos a comer!

Shinpachi: Pero, tenemos que esperar a que venga Mizu-san.

Gintoki: No hace falta esperar, iremos por nuestra cuenta.

Shinpachi: ¿Si no sabemos donde vive?

Gintoki: Vamos, vamos.

Shinpachi: Que remedio- Dijo en un suspiro.

Vamos a ver que hace Mizuki.

Mizuki: Abuelo, me voy a traerlos.

Tanaka: Vale, y no te entretengas mirándolo demasiado.

Mizuki: Abuelo, solo los vos a traer- Y salió de su casa con su Denshiro en su cintura.

La chica de ojos color esmeralda, caminaba con pasos tranquilos. Mientras tanto, no muy lejos de ella se encontraban tres jóvenes corriendo, vestidos con un traje negro y llevaban espadas. Esos tres jóvenes son del Shinsengumi y corrían ya que perseguían a un...

¿ ?: ¡Detente, ladrón de bolsos!- Exclamó un chico de pelo verde oscuro y negro.

¿ ?: Hijitaka-san, no creas que diciendo eso se va a detener- Dijo un chico de pelo marrón claro.

Hijikata: Eso ya lo sé.

¿ ?: Lo importante ahora es que lo atrapemos- Dijo otro chico de pelo negro lacio.

Ladrón: Je, no me atraparéis- Burlándose.

Los tres jóvenes del Shinsengumi casi lo alcanzaban. Entonces el ladrón divisó a una chica de peli-rosa que caminaba tranquilamente. Claramente, la chica era Mizuki, que estaba de espalda a ellos.

Cuando el ladrón llegó donde estaba Mizuki, él la inmovilizo por detrás, le puso un cuchillo en su cuello y giró con ella para que los del Shinsengumi se detuvieran. Y efectivamente se detuvieron. Cuando se detuvieron el joven de pelo negro lacio se sorprendió cuando vio a la chica peli-rosa. Sin embargo, Mizuki no se asustó, solo mantenía su cara de manera neutra.

Ladrón: Será mejor que me dejéis escapar si no queréis que mate a esta hermosa joven- Dijo inmovilizándola y con su cuchillo el cuello de ella.

En ese momento los ojos de Mizuki se volvieron sombríos.

Mizuki: Te has metido con la persona equivocada.

Ladrón: ¿Eh?- Confuso.

Entonces la chica de la coleta larga, le pegó un fuerte codazo al ladrón haciendo que él soltara el cuchillo y cayera de rodillas cogiendo su estomago con una expresión de dolor. Ese acto sorprendió a los tres jóvenes del Shinsengumi.

Hijikata: Aquí la gente ya no es normal.

Sougo: Tú tampoco lo eres, comiendo siempre mayonesa- Dijo el chico de pelo marrón claro.

¿ ?: Estos chicos- Dijo con una sonrisa el chico de pelo negro lacio.

La chica de ojos color esmeralda se percató de ellos y dijo:

Mizuki: Sois los del Shinsengumi, entonces conoceréis a un chico que se llama Sato Hiroshi. Bueno, no importa, ahí tenéis al ladrón que perseguíais. Adiós- Dijo con una sonrisa y se fue corriendo.

Hiroshi: ¡Espera, yo soy Sato Hiroshi!- Pero ya era demasiado tarde ya que Mizuki se había alejado.

Para que sepáis como es de físico Sato Hiroshi. Es un joven de 21 años. Tiene la misma altura que Hijikata, tiene la tez poco morena, sus ojos son de color azul cielo despejado, el pelo lo tiene negro y lacio. Ya conoceréis más sobre él en los avances de la historia. De momento prosigamos.

Sougo: ¿La conoces, Hiroshi-san?- Preguntó.

Hiroshi: Si, es mi prima, pero parece que no me conoce de cara.

Hijikata: Lleva una espada, debe de ser una samurái.

Mientras tanto con Mizuki, que corría hacía la casa de los Yorozuya. Como corría por las prisas, se choco con alguien, o mejor dicho con el joven de cabellos plateados. Ese choque produjo que Mizuki cayera encima de él.

Gintoki: ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Y Por que siento algo encima de mí?- Preguntó un poco adolorido por la caída.

Mizuki: _"Esa es la voz de Gintoki-san"._

Entonces Gintoki miró delante él, encontrándose con la peli-rosa levantando su cabeza. Cuando Mizuki levantó su cabeza se encontró con una mirada carmesí a centímetros de ella. En ese instante, la peli-rosa se sonrojo y se levantó rápidamente.

Mizuki: L-lo siento, n-no iba por donde corría- Haciendo una reverencia de disculpa mientras su cara estaba un poco sonrojada- _"Mi cara estaba tan cerca de la suya"._

Gintoki: Déjalo, no es nada- Dijo mirando hacia otro lado con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas- _"Sentía sus pechos"._

Shinpachi: Mizu-san ya íbamos a tu casa.

Mizuki: Habíamos quedado en que iría a por vosotros.

Shinpachi: Ya, pero Gin-san dijo que fuéramos.

Kagura: Y yo tengo hambre-aru.

Mizuki: Pues, menos mal que he venido a tiempo- Se acerca al perro grande- Sadaharu, también puede venir- Dijo acariciando al perro con una sonrisa.

En ese instante Sadaharu le mordió la cabeza a Mizuki haciéndola sangrar.

Mizuki: Supongo que esta su forma de saludar. O a lo mejor es que tiene hambre- Dijo sonriendo mientras Sadaharu le mordía la cabeza y salía sangre de su cabeza.

Shinpachi: ¡Kagura, haz algo que la esta mordiendo!

Kagura: ¡Sadaharu, deja de morderla-aru!- Ordenó y el perro dejó de morderla.

Shinpachi: ¿Estás bien, Mizu-san?- Preguntó preocupado a la peli-rosa.

Mizuki: Estoy bien, no te preocupes- Dijo con una sonrisa mientras su cabeza sangraba.

Gintoki: Pero tu cabeza está sangrando.

Mizuki: Esto no es nada. Bueno, ¿vamos? : )

Kagura: ¡Sí!- Exclamó de alegría.

Ya habían llegado a la casa de la peli-rosa. La cabeza de Mizuki ya había dejado de sangrar, y ahora estaban delante de la casa. Los del Yorozuya estaban sorprendidos por la casa que tenían delante. La verdad la casa era grande pero tampoco se semejaba a una mansión.

Entraron y se asombraban por lo que veían.

Mizuki: ¡Abuelo, ya estoy de vuelta!- Y apareció de quien sabe dónde.

Tanaka: Bienvenidos- Dijo con una sonrisa.

Mizuki: Sentíos como en vuestra casa. Podéis sentaros en esos cojines- Señalando unos cojines planos que tiene respaldo y que estaban alrededor de la mesa en forma rectangular- Mientras iré a preparar la comida.

Los Yorozuya y el abuelo se sentaron alrededor de la mesa rectangular. Sadaharu se tumbó detrás de Kagura y Risu se puso en el hombro derecho de Gintoki.

Tanaka: Parece que le agradas. Normalmente se pone en el hombro de Mizuki o en el mío- Dijo sonriendo.

Gintoki: _"Al menos no muerde como Sadaharu"._

Kagura: ¿Cuándo vamos a comer? ¡Tengo hambre!

Shinpachi: Tienes que tener un poco de paciencia.

Kagura: Pero tengo mucha hambre.

Gintoki: Kagura, deja ya de quejarte.

Tanaka: Iré a ayudarla- Quería levantarse.

Gintoki: Ya iré yo- Y se levantó con Risu en su hombro derecho.

Shinpachi: Gin-san, ¿sabes dónde está la cocina?

Gintoki: No, pero seguiré el olor de la comida.

Dicho eso se fue siguiendo el olor de la comida hasta que llegó a la cocina. Allí vio a Mizuki que dejaba los platos de sukiyaki, yakitori y okonomiyaki en unas dos bandejas grandes. Como la peli-rosa estaba tan concentrada que no se había percatado de la presencia del pelo plateado.

Gintoki: ¿No crees que has puesto demasiada comida?

Mizuki: ¿Eh? Bueno, no sé, más vale que sobre que falte.

Gintoki: _"No creo que sobre algo con el estómago sin fondo de Kagura"._

Mizuki: Es extraño que Risu esté en tu hombro. Normalmente esta en el de mi abuelo o en el mío.

Gintoki: Eso mismo me dijo tu abuelo.

Mizuki: Por cierto, ¿por qué está en la cocina? ¿Es que acaso necesita algo?

Gintoki: Tu abuelo quería ayudarte pero le dije que lo haría yo.

Entonces Gintoki la ayudó cogiendo una bandeja grande y Mizuki cogía otra grande.

Mizuki: Siento la tardanza- Dejando los platos en la mesa que estaban en la bandeja y luego dejó un plato en el suelo para Sadaharu.

Kagura: ¡Por fin, a comer!- Y empezó a comer- ¡Que rico!- Mientras comía.

Shinpachi: Al menos espera a que comencemos todos.

Mizuki: No pasa nada. Se ve que tenía mucha hambre.

Empezaron a comer. Me saltaré cuando están comiendo y lo dejaré cuando ya habían acabado y estaban enfrente de la casa de Mizuki. Por cierto, Risu estaba en el hombro de la peli-rosa.

Shinapchi: Gracias por la comida, Mizu-san.

Mizuki: No es nada. Espero que os haya gustado.

Kagura: Nee-san, estuvo muy delicioso-aru.

Mizuki: Me alegra oír eso. Podéis venir siempre que queráis, seréis bienvenidos- Dijo sonriendo.

Kagura: Así podre comer comida rica-aru.

Gintoki: Shinpachi, Kagura, tenemos que irnos.

Mizuki: Hasta mañana- Agitando su mano con una sonrisa.

Kagura: Hasta mañana, nee-san - Y se fueron.

Mientras se iban, la chica de ojos color esmeralda los miraba con una sonrisa en su rostro. Pocos segundos después, entró a su casa encontrándose a su abuelo sonriendo.

Tanaka: ¿Ya te has despedido de tu novio?

La palabra novio, hizo que el rostro de Mizuki se sonrojara.

Mizuki: N-no e-es mi n-no-novio- Tartamudeo sonrojada- M-mejor me voy a recoger la mesa- Dijo ahora con un leve sonrojo y el abuelo soltó una ligera risa.

AL DÍA SIGUIENTE...

La peli-rosa paseaba tranquilamente por Edo comiendo una manzana, hasta que de repente una voz familiar la llama haciendo que detenga su paso y se girara.

Mizuki: ¡Chicos!- Con una sonrisa y se acercó a los del Yorozuya- ¿Dando un paseo?- Dijo y mordió la manzana.

Gintoki: Que va. Teníamos un trabajo de perseguir a un gato.

Mizuki: Suena agotador- Y le dio otra mordida a la manzana.

Kagura: Y que lo digas-aru.

Shinpachi: ¿Estabas dando un paseo, Mizu-san?

Mizuki: Si, quería que mi abuelo fuera conmigo pero me dijo que no quería.

Mientras tanto, un coche de los Shinsengumi vigilaba las calles de la ciudad. Dentro de ese vehículo estaba Hiroshi de piloto, Sougo de copiloto y Hijikata fumando en los asientos de atrás.

Hiroshi: Hijikata-san, no deberías fumar en el coche. No queremos que nos ahogues con el humo- Dijo el pelinegro mientras conducía.

Hijikata: No puedo evitarlo.

Hiroshi: Al menos abre la ventana- Y eso hizo.

Sougo: Porque nos mandan hacer este tipo de cosas.

Hijikata: Somos del Shinsengumi, es normal hace estas cosas.

Entonces, mientras Hiroshi conducía, vio por la ventana que tenía en su izquierda, a una joven peli-rosa con una coleta alta y larga y un kimono corto de color azul. En ese instante, paró el coche de golpe.

Hijikata: Oye, ¿qué haces?

Preguntó al peli-negro, pero el susodicho no respondió, solo salió del coche rápidamente y se fue corriendo hacía Mizuki para darle un fuerte abrazo. Ese gesto hizo que la peli-rosa, los Yorozuya y los dos chicos del Shinsengumi que mientras salían del coche se sorprendieran a más no poder.

Hiroshi: Cuanto tiempo- Dijo abrazándola fuertemente.

Mizuki: P-perdone, pero, ¿quién es usted?- Y dejó de abrazarla para luego poner sus manos en los hombros de ella- _"Esos ojos... "._

Hiroshi: Yo soy...

Sougo: Hiroshi-san, ¿no nos habías dicho que tenías novia?- Acercándose él y Hijikata a ellos.

Hiroshi: Sougo-san, no es mi novia. Escucha, yo soy Sato Hiroshi- Mirando a Mizuki.

Mizuki: Hiroshi... - Dijo sorprendida y luego lo abrazó aún teniendo su manzana en su mano.

Shinpachi: Mizu-san, ¿puedes explicarnos que está pasando aquí?- Confundido.

Hiroshi: -Deshaciendo el abrazo- Yo lo haré. Ella es mi prima- Pasando su brazo izquierdo por encima de los hombros de la peli-rosa.

Mizuki: Encantada de conoceros, soy Sato Mizuki- Haciendo una reverencia a los dos chicos del Shinsengumi.

Hiroshi: Ellos son Toushiro Hijikata y Okita Sougo- Señalando a cada uno.

Gintoki: Creo que aquí ya no pintamos nada. Vámonos, Kagura, Shinpachi- Y se iban.

Mizuki: ¿Ya os vais?

Gintoki: Tu primo y tú tendréis mucho que contaros- Se fueron.

Hiroshi: Hijikata-san, dile al comandante que hoy me tomaré el día libre.

El susodicho solo sonrió y dijo:

Hijikata: Vamos- Y se fue al asiento del piloto- ¿No subes o qué?- Dirigiéndose al del pelo marrón claro.

Sougo: Hasta otra, Mizuki-san- Se fue en el del copiloto.

Cuando Sougo se subió al coche, arrancó y se fueron.

Mizuki: Tienes a buenos compañeros- Y le dio otra mordida a la manzana.

Hiroshi: Si, pero a veces pueden ser molestos- Dijo con una sonrisa- Por cierto, como sabías que soy del Shinsengumi?

Mizuki: Me lo dijo el abuelo.

Hiroshi: ¿Él está bien?

Mizuki: Si. Y se alegrará mucho cuando te vea.

Hiroshi: El chico del pelo plateado, ¿es tu novio?

Mizuki: ¡¿Q-que?! No, no es mi novio. Porque siempre me tienen que decir si es mi novio- Dijo levemente sonrojada.

Hiroshi: No se... será porque hacéis buena pareja.

Mizuki: Bueno, vámonos a casa- Seguía levemente sonrojada.

Empezaron a caminar y hablaban de cosas que había hecho la peli-rosa durante esos años, Mizuki le habló cuando secuestraron al abuelo y todas esas cosas que pasaron ahí. Bueno, lo del beso que le había dado en la mejilla del pelo plateado, no se lo había dicho ya que le daba vergüenza, y Hiroshi le había contado que sus padres fueron asesinados por unos amanto cuando él tenía cinco años. En fin llegaron los dos a casa.

Mizuki: ¡Abuelo, tengo una sorpresa para ti!

Tanaka: ¿Qué es?- Dijo viniendo y luego se sorprendió.

Hiroshi: Hola, ¿cómo has estado? :)

Tanaka: Hiroshi... - Sorprendido.

Su nieto le dio un abrazo y pocos segundos después vino una ardilla azul.

Hiroshi: ¿Y este animalito?- Dijo agachándose y acariciando a Risu.

Mizuki: Es mi amigo y se llama Risu.

El pequeño animal se subió encima del hombro del pelinegro.

Mizuki: Voy a preparar el té y unos dulces- Dijo sonriendo.

La peli-rosa ya hizo los dulces y el té. Y ahora se los comían mientras se contaban cosas y se reían. Mizuki siempre quería que algo así pasara en su vida. Comiendo y riéndose en familia.

Después de todo eso, ya casi oscurecía, entonces Hiroshi ya casi se iba y estaban todos enfrente de la casa.

Mizuki: Hiro-chan, cuando puedas vuelve otro día.

Hirosho: Pues claro, Mizu-chan.

Mizuki: ¿Crees que algún día pueda ir a vuestra sede?

Hiroshi: No se, ya veremos. Aunque está llena de hombres. ¿Está segura de que querrás ir?

Mizuki: Mientras estés tú, no me importa.

Tanaka: Hiroshi, cuídate.

Hiroshi: Si, abuelo. Hasta otra- Y se fue.

Tanaka: Mizuki, ¿puedes traerme sake?

Mizuki: Si, pero no bebas demasiado.

Cuando Mizuki llegó a Snack Otose, vio a Gintoki sentado en una mesa con un parfait de chocolate terminado y a una chica de pelo violeta con gafas rojas, abrazándolo de su brazo. La peli-rosa pensó que es su novia pero por la cara molesta que ponía Gintoki y sus quejas de no comer natto... no se...Bueno, ella ignoró eso y fue a hablar con Otose.

Mizuki: Otose-san, ¿puedes darme una botella de sake?- Y la mujer lo cogió.

Otose: Aquí tienes- Dándomela con una sonrisa.

Mizuki: Gracias- Cogiendo la botella- Tome- Dándole dinero.

Catherine: ¿Tú no bebes sake, Sato-san?

Mizuki: Digamos que no :)

En ese momento cuando la peli-rosa se iba ir...

Gintoki: Hey, Mizuki- La llamó estando abrazado por esa chica.

Entonces, Mizuki se acercó a ellos con una sonrisa.

Mizuki: Hola :)

Ayame: No me quitarás a mi Gin-san- Abrazando más fuerte el brazo de él.

Mizuki: Como si fuera a hacerlo- Con una gota en la sien.

Ayame: En ese caso… me llamo Sarutobi Ayame, pero puedes llamarme Sa-chan.

Mizuki: Encantada, soy Sato Mizuki. Cambiando de tema, ¿que querías, Gintoki-san?

Y ahí es cuando el pelo plateado apartó a la del pelo violeta, le tiró natto en la cabeza de ella diciéndole que no quería su natto, se levantó y con su brazo cogió el brazo de Mizuki haciendo que la peli-rosa se sonrojará.

Gintoki: Vamos, afuera se estará mejor- Mientras cogía su brazo y la llevaba fuera del Snack Otose sin escuchar las quejas de Otose de que no había pagado el parfait.

Una vez que ellos dos estuvieron fuera, y un poco lejos de allí, Mizuki pregunto:

Mizuki: ¿Por qué has hecho eso? ¿Es que ella es tu novia? - Preguntó levemente sonrojada cuando él ya había quitado su brazo de ella.

Gintoki: Solo me faltaba ser novio de esa- Estaba molesto.

Mizuki: Se nota que está enamorada de ti.

Gintoki: Ya, pero yo no estoy enamorado de ella y no me enamoraré de ella.

Mizuki: Bueno, no podemos mandar al corazón. Pero yo sé que no te enamorarás de ella porque lo veo en tus ojos- Dijo sonriendo.

Eso que dijo la peli-rosa hizo que el pelo plateado se sorprendiera por sus palabras.

Mizuki: Bueno, tengo que irme, mi abuelo quiere sake. Por cierto, toma, es para que pagues el parfait- Dijo lo último dándole dinero en su mano y mirándolo a sus ojos- _"Tiene unos bonitos ojos. ¿Pero en estoy pensando?_ \- Pensó con un leve sonrojo- Buenas noches :)

Y se fue corriendo con la botella de sake hacía su casa.

AL OTRO DÍA...

Tanaka: Vas a ir hoy a la sede de los Shinsengumi?- Preguntó entrando a la cocina ya que allí estaba Mizuki poniendo comida en dos cajas de madera y luego una caja encima de otra tapó las dos cajas con un pañuelo azul clarito.

Mizuki: Si, además ya te lo había dicho ayer. Y eso que te dije que no bebieras demasiado. Bueno, me voy- Dijo lo último cogiendo del nudo del pañuelo.

La chica del ojos color esmeralda salió de su casa con su espada sin filo en su cintura y cogiendo del nudo del pañuelo.

Cuando llegó a la sede del Shinsengumi vio a dos hombres con el traje negro, vigilando la entrada. Mizuki se acercaba a la entrada pero los dos guardias no la dejaron pasar.

Mizuki: ¿Por qué no puedo pasar?

Guardia 1: Pareces sospechosa con esa espada y eso que llevas en la mano. Seguro que eres una asesina.

Mizuki: ¿Es que una chica no puede llevar una espada? Y esto que llevo aquí contiene comida. Y no soy ninguna asesina- Dijo tranquila.

Guardia 2: Eso te hace ver más sospechosa. ¿Además a que has venido aquí?

Mizuki: Solo he venido a ver a mi primo y a traerle comida.

Guardi 1: ¿Y quién es tu primo? Si se puede saber.

Mizuki: Mi primo es Sato Hiroshi.

Guardia 2: ¡Mentirosa!

Mizuki: Digo la verdad.

Guardia 1: ¡Mientes!

Mizuki: _"Pero que les pasa a estos dos"_ \- No miento, ya os había dicho que mi primo es Sato Hiroshi- Seguía estando tranquila.

Guardia 1: ¡Deja ya de mentir!

Hijikata: Dice la verdad- Apareció delante de la entrada.

Guardias 1 y 2: ¡Vice-comandante!- Parecían asustados.

Hijikata: Ya decía yo de donde venia esto.

Guardias 1 y 2: ¡Lo sentimos!- Haciendo los dos una reverencia.

Hijikata: ¿A qué has venido?- Dirigiéndose a la peli-rosa.

Mizuki: He venido a ver a mi primo y también para darle comida casera- Dijo sonriendo.

Hijikata: Entra- Y caminaba para entrar

Mizuki: Gracias- Le siguió por detrás.

Cuando entraron, Mizuki vio a hombres entrenando cada uno con sus espadas menos a uno que estaba con una raqueta de bádminton. Eso le pareció extraño a la peli-rosa. Otra cosa es, que cuando entraron, todos esos que estaban entrenando dejaron de hacerlo ya que vieron a Mizuki y empezaban a murmurar cosas como: "Que chica tan guapa", ¿Será la novia del vice-comandante?", "Lleva una espada", "Tiene unos bonitos ojos", "Su pelo es extraño", "Tiene buen cuerpo", "Sus pechos son grandes, quisiera tocarlos". Mizuki simplemente no hacía caso a esos murmullos.

Hijikata: ¡Cállense y sigan entrenando!- Les gritó y cuando lo hizo todos se callaron y siguieron con su entrenamiento.

Mizuki: Gracias, Hijikata-san. Por cierto, ¿Aquí se jugaba al bádminton?- Preguntó esperanzada ya que ella le gusta jugar ese deporte.

Y en ese momento el vicecomandante se fue corriendo a por el que jugaba el bádminton y le empezó a pegar. Luego de eso volvió donde estaba Mizuki.

Mizuki: Espero que esté bien ese chico.

Hijikata: Estará bien.

Y siguieron caminando hasta entrar dentro de la sede quitando sus calzados.

Hijikata: Espera aquí, llamaré a tu primo- Y se fue.

Cuando se fue, la peli-rosa dejó su Denshiro y la comida en el suelo y se sentó esperando. Pocos segundos después vino un joven alto de cabellos marrones de punta y tiene perilla. Mizuki lo vio y se levantó.

Mizuki: Buenas tardes, me llamo Sato Mizuki- Dijo haciendo una reverencia y luego volvió a su posición- Soy la prima de Sato Hiroshi.

Kondo: Encantado, soy Isao Kondo, el comandante del Shinsengumi.

Mizuki: Mucho gusto :)

Kondo: Por cierto, ¿a qué has venido? Es extraño que una chica entre aquí. ¿No me digas que eres la novia de Toushi?

Mizuki: ¿Qué?- Confundida.

Y cuando la chica de ojos esmeralda quería aclarar la cosa, vinieron Hiroshi, Hijikata y Sougo.

Kondo: Toushi, ha venido tu novia- Dijo sonriendo.

Sougo: Hijikata-san, no me habías dicho que tenías novia

Hijikata: ¡Que no es mi novia!

DESPUÉS DE ACLARAR EL MALENTENDIDO…

Kondo: Que lastima. Y yo que pensaba que eras su novia.

Mizuki: Esto... mira, Hiro-chan, te traje esto- Dijo cogiendo del nudo del pañuelo.

Hiroshi: ¿Qué es?

Y la peli-rosa abrió el nudo y empezó a sacar la comida.

Mizuki: Pues… he traído Okonomiyaki, ramen, también pan dulce y mayonesa. Aunque no se para la he traído.

Cuando Mizuki dijo mayonesa, el vice-comandante se sorprendió.

Mizuki: ¿Alguien de vosotros le gusta la mayonesa?

Sougo: A este mayora de aquí- Dijo señalándole con el pulgar a Hijikata.

Mizuki: ¿En serio? Qué alivio. Por un momento pensé que la he traído para nada.

DESPUÉS DE COMER…

Ya habían acabado de comer

Hiroshi: Mizu-chan, ¿qué te parece si hacemos una pelea amistosa?

Mizuki: Vale, pero, ¿de espadas?

Hiroshi: Si.

Estaban donde antes practicaban los del Shinsegumi con las espadas. Mizuki y Hiroshi estaban viéndose de enfrente y separados por tres metros, mientras que los otros del Shinsegumi estaban de pie o algunos sentados.

Sougo: ¿En serio van a pelear con espadas de verdad?

Hijikata: Eso parece- Dijo encendiendo un cigarro.

Hiroshi: ¿Estas preparada?- Preguntó desenvainando su espada y poniendo en posición de ataque.

Y cuando el chico de ojos azul cielo lo hizo, la peli-rosa desenvainó a Denshiro, su espada sin filo.

Mizuki: Cuando quieras- Dijo sonriendo y en posición de ataque.

Hiroshi: ¡Pues, allá voy!- Y corrió hacía Mizuki para atacar.

Mientras Hiroshi corría hacía Mizuki, ella estaba de pie sin hacer nada y con los ojos cerrados. Esa acción sorprendió al peli-negro pero no se había detenido. Cuando casi llegaba a ella, Mizuki abrió sus ojos verdes y paró el ataque de su primo. Entonces empezaron a pelearse. Los dos esquivaban del otro y se defendían muy bien. Los del Shinsengumi miraban como los primos se peleaban.

Al cabo de unos minutos, la pelea amistosa había terminado y había quedado en un empate.

Hiroshi: Eres muy buena- Envainando su espada.

Mizuki: Debo decir lo mismo de ti- También envainando su espada.

Hijikata: Bien, sigan con su entrenamiento.

Los del Shinsengumi: ¡Si, vice-comandante!

Obedecieron y siguieron con su entrenamiento menos el comandante, el vice-comandante, el capitán de la primera división y el primo de Mizuki que entraron dentro. Cuando entrenaban, la peli-rosa, giró su vista a un chico de pelo negro. Era el mismo que estaba jugando al bádminton y seguía jugando. Mizuki se preguntaba si ese era su entrenamiento. Entonces ella se acercó a él.

Mizuki: Disculpa, no quisiera interrumpirte pero, estas imitando a Echizen Ryoma?

(N/A: Echizen Ryoma es el protagonista de la serie Prince Of Tennis).

El chico paró y miró a la peli-rosa.

¿ ?: Podría decirse que sí.

Mizuki: Que bien. Me llamo Sato Mizuki soy la prima de Hiro-chan, ¿y tú? : )

Yamazaki: Sagaru Yamazaki.

Mizuki: Debes de tener la misma edad que Kondo-san, ¿no?

Yamazaki: No. Tengo 32 años.

Mizuki: ¿En serio? Pareces más joven. Yo tengo 20. Por cierto, ¿no te importaría que jugara contigo?

Yamazaki: Nadie me había dicho eso- Dijo sorprendido.

Mizuki: Entonces soy la primera. ¿Y bien, me dejarías...?

Yamazaki: Por supuesto. Toma aquí tienes- Dijo lo último dándole una raqueta de no sé dónde.

Mizuki: Gracias, Yamazaki-san- Sonriendo y cogiendo la raqueta.

Mientras jugaban, los que entrenaban dejaron de hacerlo ya que estaban mirando como jugaban Yamazaki y Mizuki o más bien estaban sonrojados mirando como rebotaban los grandes pechos de la peli-rosa.

Yamazaki: Mizuki-san, ¿te gusta el bádminton?- Preguntó pasando el volante con su raqueta.

Mizuki: ¡Me encanta!- Respondió devolviendo el volante con la raqueta.

Hijikata: ¿Que está pasando aquí? ¿Por qué habéis dejado de entrenar?- Vino de repente.

Como nadie respondía, dirigió su mirada donde miraban ellos. Al ver que estaban mirando que Yamazaki y Mizuki jugaban, se fue corriendo llamando el nombre del peli-negro.

Entonces, dejaron de jugar y vieron que el vice-comandante venía corriendo hacía Yamazaki. Cuando casi llegaba, la peli-rosa se puso dándole la espalda al peli-negro e inclinándose haciendo que Hijikata se detuviera.

Mizuki: Por favor, no le hagas nada- Y volvió a su posición- Yamazaki-san no te tiene la culpa. Fui yo quien le dijo que jugaramos.

Hijikata: Esta bien, no le haré nada- Dijo un poco incómodo.

Mizuki: ¿En serio? Después de todo no eres tan malo- Dijo con una sonrisa.

Y luego la peli-rosa le cogió de las dos manos provocando que le saliera un leve sonrojo en el vice-comandante.

Mizuki: Muchas gracias, Hijikata-san- Mirándolo a los ojos haciendo que el susodicho se perdiera en los de ella.

Sougo: ¿A qué esperáis a besaros?- Apareció de repente con Kondo y Hiroshi.

Kondo: Eso me preguntaba yo.

Esa pregunta hizo que Mizuki se pusiera más roja que un tomate y soltara las manos de Hijikata.

Hijikata: ¡Eso solo lo hacen los novios!

Sougo: Vale, cálmate, cálmate.

Mizuki: B-bueno, tengo que irme. Ha sido muy divertido estar con vosotros y jugar al bádminton :)

Kondo: Puedes venir otro día.

Yamazaki: Así jugaremos al bádminton.

Mizuki: Gracias y cuidad mucho a mi primo- Sonriendo.

Hiroshi: Se cuidarme solo.

Kondo: Lo haremos :)

Mizuki: Me alegra que mi primo tenga a personas con confianza. Adiós- Dijo sonriendo con una reverencia y se fue.

Kondo: Se nota que tu prima te quiere mucho.

Hiroshi: Si, solo espero no tener a un cuñado que le guste comer mucho la mayonesa.

Hijikata: No te estarás refiriendo a mí, ¿verdad?- Un poco enfadado.

Sougo: Y quien si no, mayora.

Hijikata: ¡No tiene nada de malo en comer mayonesa!

Casi anochecía, y la peli-rosa caminaba de camino a su casa, tranquilamente y con una sonrisa en su cara. Cuando llegó a su casa vio a su abuelo borracho con una botella de sake en su mano derecha y cantando una canción extraña y al lado de él estaba Risu, que también estaba borracho y tambaleándose. Mizuki suspiró y dijo con voz tranquila:

Mizuki: Abuelo, ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no bebas mucho? Además has dado de beber a Risu. Por no escucharme y dar de beber a Risu, te prohibiré el sake durante un mes- Dijo arrebatándole la botella y se iba ir a la cocina

Entonces su abuelo la cogió de la pierna mientras Mizuki intentaba ir a la cocina.

Tanaka: ¡No! ¡Un mes es mucho! ¡Por favor no volveré a hacer!

Mizuki: Hay que ver. Abuelo, ya no eres un niño, que tienes 60 años.


End file.
